Kyori Nara Agility Training Session n*1
·KN· Kyori was playing with his shadow, sitting in his corner per usual, as his head band slid off his head as it was poorly settled onto his head, as it fell a blinding light reflected off of his headband which somewhat woke him up from his usual state, he then smilled looking at the headband and remembering what lead him to here, the satisfied smirk of his teacher when he finnished acing through a shuriken throwing test. He sat there in his memories as he passively shook his head and slowly thought to himself.·KN· "I should really get back to training, it's been such a while since I've last trained.." ·KN· Decided, Kyori stood up and grabbed his kunais and his umbrella, settling both in a holder on his back as he jumped out of his door and onto the road, heading straight for the forest. Shortly after arriving the a comfortable place for training he chose three trees at opposite sides carving out a huge X with his kunai. He then walked up one of the trees to one of the branches, concetrating his chakra at the palm of his feet, a technique he had learned a long time ago with his pairs as a Genin. He then jumped around from branch to branch giving himself momentum as he ran and jumped quicker in a circle, once he had reached his optimal speed he threw a shuriken at each tree, aiming to hit dead center into the X. After throwing all 3 kunais he jumped down and fell on his ass completely dizzy, as his head was still spinning, he stood up and shook his head trying to find his kunais. After taking a couple minutes to get his head and finding his tools he picked them off, one mmarking the X dead center and the other two digging deeply into the trunks of the trees, he then shook his head and yelled. ·KN· "AGAIN!" ·KN· He fiercefuly climbed onto the branches and speeded round and round again, doing the exact samething but aiming more at angles, he jumped down this time landing on his knees, a bit more used to the dizziness this time he quickly got back up and looked for his kunais, excited he saw that he had gotten two of them dead center and the third one on the cross. He continued this process over and over for an hour, his breath running shorter and shorter as the minutes went by. After this time he stretched and sat back against a tree as he counted down the marks on the trees and grass to calm himself down..·KN· "Fourt-heh- two dead center-.. F-Fourteen on the sights and.. Four complete mis-ses.. I've done well for.. now I'm sure.." ·KN· He Smiled in satisfaction and set his three kunais on his back as he decided to rest for a bit, falling asleep to the sweet sound of the wind rustling the leaves.·KN· ·KN· He woke up slowly as the birds started chirping, he hadn't slept this long in a while, as he got up and stretched. He looked at the sun as it freshly rose, startled by the fact he slept outside for an entire night he calmed down shortly after knowing he was perfectly fine. He looked at the markings on the trees and smiled.·KN· "Let's get back to it, shall we?" ·KN· he told himself as he unblocked his shoulder and rubbed it around. He started stretching his legs and arms, then slowly walked up the tree and upside down on the branch, he stood there for a couple minutes to make sure he was fully awake and started running again, branch to branch as he was going even faster then before, his body completely resplenished and envigorated, he went faster and faster as he reached his limit of speed and threw his kunais, one by one. When he was done throwing them he jumped down but faceplanted straight into the ground. He shook his head as small amounts of grass and earth spread out of his hair and looked up at his kunais as if nothing happened. His aim was spot on but he obviously failed the landing, he had 2 of his kunais dead center on his target and the last one on the trunk. He slowly got back up and took his kunais and repeated the process, again and again. The trees took mark after mark until one of the branches started cracking under his weight, snapping in half and making him fall down with a kunai in his hand, hit by surprise he fell on his side as the kunai slit through his skin, nothing to serious but enough to leave a scar. He dragged himself to a tree and wrapped a bandage around his arm, tightly squeezing it and tieing it. He took that time to go back to the village and chill with some friends and fill himself up. ·KN· ·KN· Once he was done with lunch Kyori looked around and inspected his markings, rather satisfied he moved on to another circle of trees, as he climbed up he repeated the process, which was so much easier at this point, he ran and jumped from branch to branch, and once he reached his optimal speed he threw the three kunais in succession at a single tree and jumped down with ease, two of the kunais landed into the tree and he went back up repeating the process for 2 hours. As he saw the sun come down he jumped off the branches his legs feeling week from such an intense work out as the trees around him were grudged with hundreds of markings. Feeling satisfied once again he packed his stuff and walked home, tracing an X in the middle of the circle of trees before leaving for home. ·KN· ·KN· Morning struck and he was still feeling half dead so he stayed down until evening, recuperating what ever he had left from such intense couple days. The sun was slowly setting as he trecked back towards his spot, looking for the giant X he left in the grass. It took him a while but when he arrived he immediatly went back to training, determined to finish. He went back to being upside down and ran in his circle faster then before, still shooting his three kunais in quick succession. Every once in a while he would hear his kunai kling against eachother as he was aiming the three of them at the exact same spot, a smirk covering his face as the fruit of his hard work would be heard. He continued for an hour or so shorter then last time but he felt like he was pretty much done at this point, knowing he trained himself pretty damn well. He layed there and stared at the moon taking the rest of the night off as he dozed off slowly. ·KN· gain 2 agility points Approved by: Keru